Ranger (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Ranger (フォレストナイト Foresuto naito, Forrest Knight in the Japanese version) is a horse-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. This class shares its English name with Ike's class from Path of Radiance, but they are unrelated. This is a Second Tier mounted class that can use Bows and Swords, whereas the Ranger class from Path of Radiance is a First Tier unmounted Lord class that only uses Swords. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the Forrest Knight is the promoted form of the Free Knight class, wielding Swords as its sole weapon of choice. The class's Skill and Speed are superior to those boasted by the Paladin class. The class is then absent in the series until the onset of The Sacred Stones, where it is referred to as the Ranger in localized versions of the game. One of the promoted forms of both the Archer and Mercenary classes, Rangers are able to equip both Swords and Bows, but lose the ability to mount Ballistae. The Forrest Knight/Ranger class is retired from the series subsequently, its role taken up by the Bow Knight classes in later installments. Overview Combat Like all mounted units, Rangers generally have great mobility, although they may be considered slower as compared to other mounted units. Rangers are noted for being the only horseback-mounted unit that is able to navigate across water, a feat that is normally something only Berserkers, Pirates, Thieves or flying units are able to perform. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5-1=(Mounted)*24*5*1*6*7*0*5*-*9*7*-* D |fe5-2=(Dismounted)*24*5*1*6*7*0*4*-*6*7*-* D |fe8=21* / *-*6*7*0* / * / *7* / *-* D D }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |fe8=60* / *-*28*30*30* / * / *15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Rangers ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Voltz - A mercenary in the service of Macbeth. *Jabarro - A mercenary who serves under Bramsel; took in Ares after his mother died. *Promotion for: Beowolf, Diarmuid, and Tristan. Thracia 776 *Diarmuid - A member of Seliph's army and Nanna's older brother. *Promotion for: Fergus The Sacred Stones *Beran - The boss of Chapter 10 on Ephraim's route. *Hayden - The Sage King of Frelia; playable in Creature Campaign mode. *Possible promotion for: Neimi and Gerik. Gallery File:ForrestKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Forrest Knight, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Forrest Knight.png|Generic class portrait of a Forrest Knight from ''Genealogy of the Holy War File:RangerGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of a Ranger from The Sacred Stones. File:Ranger animation.gif|Animation of Gerik as a Ranger attacking with a Bow from The Sacred Stones. File:FE4 Forrest Knight Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Forrest Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Forest knight.gif|Map sprite of the Forrest Knight class from Thracia 776. File:FE8 Ranger Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Ranger class from The Sacred Stones.